The Important Thing is...
is the fiftieth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. This episode marks the final appearance of the White Wizard/Wiseman/Sou Fueki. Synopsis Haruto finds he must battle the White Wizard on his own for Koyomi's sake after Kosuke uses the last of his mana to disrupt the Sabbath. Elsewhere, Yuzuru and Yamamoto come to their senses and plan to fight alongside Mayu and Haruto for Kosuke. Plot Haruto manages to save Nitoh from Fueki's anger, but fails to prevent the White Wizard from escaping with Koyomi. As Haruto leaves in pursuit of them, Nitoh reunites with Rinko, Shunpei, and the other wizards. Yamamoto then declares that he does not want to be involved in their battle anymore and leaves to reunite with his wife. Yuzuru declares that he intends to keep fighting as a wizard, but Nitoh dissuades him from doing so, and Mayu also shows some hesitation after what happened with Medusa. Back at Fueki's house, he prepares to head elsewhere, taking Koyomi with him, until Gremlin appears to attack them. As Fueki confronts the Phantom, Koyomi finds Haruto's Infinity Ring and flees with it. The White Wizard impales Gremlin with his Hamel Cane, but as he is about to retrieve it, he sees Koyomi escaping and pursues her instead. Near the lake where she used to play, Koyomi starts running out of mana just as Haruto finds her, but she refuses his help, claiming that all she wants is to rest in peace and returns the Infinity Ring to him. Fueki then appears before them and Haruto transforms into Kamen Rider Wizard Infinity Style to confront him. Their battle ends with Kamen Rider Wizard defeating the White Wizard after both unleash their Kick Strikes at each other. However, Gremlin appears soon after and kills Fueki while destroying his Driver with the Hamel Cane and also uses it to extract the Philosopher's Stone from Koyomi. As Gremlin leaves with the Philosopher's Stone, a dying Koyomi tells Haruto that its better this way as a life lost shouldn't be retrieved. She then thanks Haruto for all the happy memories she had with him and their friends before she dies in his arms, leaving him heartbroken. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Wizard: *The White Wizard: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Flame Dragon, Infinity ***Magic: Connect, Drago Timer, Please (attempted), Driver On, Kick Strike **'Style Used:' ***Flame Dragon, Water Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Hurricane Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Land Dragon (via the Drago Timer), Infinity Style **White Wizard ***Transformation: Change ***Magic: Explosion, Dupe, Thunder, Teleport, Gravity, Special, Kick Strike Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 28 . *Haruto and Fueki are the only Riders to appear transformed in this episode. *Haruto does not use any of his regular Styles in this episode, going straight to Flame Dragon and Infinity during his two transformations in this episode. **This also marks the last time Haruto transformed directly into Wizard Flame Dragon. *This episode marks the first use of Infinity Style since Shattered Memory. *Sora remains in his Gremlin form throughout this episode. *This episode marks the first time Wizard has used the Kick Strike Ring in his Infinity Style. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 13 features episodes 50-53: The Important Thing is..., The Last Hope, The Kamen Rider Rings and Neverending Story. DSTD08793-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 13, DVD cover BSTD08793-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 13, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢大切なものは｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢大切なものは｣ Category:Rider Death Episode